


BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Manips

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [56]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Absent Parents, Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Markings, Anger, Battle, Battlefield, Camcorders, Cameras, Challenges, Character Turned Into Vampire, Charisma, Christmas, Collars, Community: comment_fic, Duel Monsters Anime, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Episode: s02e11 Ted, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, Episode: s03e20 The Prom, Episode: s04e03 The Harsh Light of Day, Episode: s04e05 Beer Bad, Episode: s04e22 Restless, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Episode: s06e04 Flooded, Episode: s06e07 Once More With Feeling, Episode: s06e11 Gone, Friendship/Love, Games, Gen, Guards, Hellhounds, Inspired by Music, Invisibility Ray, Killer Robots, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Patriot Day/Day of Reflection, Post-Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Post-Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, Post-Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, Random Encounters, Resentment, Robots, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, September 11 Attacks, Shadow Realm, Slavery, Song: America Will Always Stand, Song: Lost in the Shadows (The Lost Boys), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Technology, Vampire Heroes, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Writing on Skin, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo manips of crossovers between Buffy and Yu-Gi-Oh. Includes minor characters, such as Larry Blaisdell, Jack O’Toole and Roy Dukeshire, among others..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Meets the CEO of KaibaCorp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here are some BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh photo manips that I made one day. I hope you like viewing them as much as I did making them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up and photo manips that I make from time to time.

What happens when Sweet, the Musical Demon, crosses paths with Seto Kaiba, the Dragon Duelist? He learns a lesson about why Kaiba has a dragon obsession the hard way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. The Slayer meets the DDM Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy meets Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters...

Buffy meets up with Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters (DDM for short), one day. He tells her all about when he, Yugi and their friends were trapped in the Virtual World (set up by Kaiba’s adopted brother Noah) and had to Duel their way out, and also mentions confidently telling Nezbitt, the technical expert at KaibaCorp and a member of the group known as the Big Five, “You don’t know me, but let’s just say I know a thing or two about dice”.

This impresses Buffy, who then gets an opportunity to show Duke why she’s known as the Slayer when she dusts a vampire in front of him. Of course, Duke takes it quite well (which, much to Buffy’s surprise, reminds her of former Scooby member Daniel ‘Oz’ Osbourne), and even remarks “You know what, Buffy? That explains a lot”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Buffy and Dawn’s Older Brother Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba steps into the lives of Buffy and Dawn at just the right time..

When it came to their money troubles, Kaiba knew Buffy and Dawn needed some help — financial help at that. So he consulted with Giles, who agreed with him wholeheartedly, and then explained to a surprised Buffy and Dawn that Kaiba had a solution for their money problems, and that he had also offered to be there for the Summers sisters when they needed him the most, which made them happy. It was as though Kaiba was the older brother they always wanted, but never got..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Some Were In Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren learns the meaning of slavery the hard way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter of BtVS/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Manips. I hope you like it.. :)

Warren learns what slavery means the hard way when Atem transports him to Egypt and changes him into his own personal slave and advisor. This not only causes Warren forget about Andrew and Jonathan and his plans for taking over Sunnydale, but also makes him believe he has been at Atem’s side for a long time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. The Trio Vs Yami Bakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Trio (Warren, Jonathan and Andrew) run into Yami Bakura one night, they learn the hard way never to mess with him..

Warren, Jonathan and Andrew learn the hard way why it’s never a good idea to try to mess with Yami Bakura — especially since they never learned about the Millennium Items, including the Millennium Ring…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course...


	6. Yami Bakura Vs Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Happy New Year — and also hope that it’s full of blessings and good things as well.. :)

Caleb finds himself in over his head when he encounters none other than Yami Bakura one fateful night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. His Own Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Season 2 episode Mad Love from The New Batman Adventures..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter; hope you like it.. :)

Based on the Season 2 episode Mad Love (from The New Batman Adventures). Buffy Summers is an intern at Sunnydale General Hospital. On her first day there, she catches the eye of none other than Yami Bakura, who is the notorious King of Thieves. (By the way, Yami Bakura is quite different from the Joker, and Buffy is not at all like Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, either.)

Yami Bakura then charms Buffy into being his therapist by first telling her he likes how he’s heard of her — especially her name. 

“Your name — Buffy — is quite the intriguement, even to a person like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated as usual.. :)


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami Bakura watches over Dawn as she sleeps one night..

Yami Bakura watches over Dawn as she sleeps after telling Buffy that he will keep an eye on her sister for her. Buffy feels grateful for that, knowing that Dawn’s and her late mother Joyce would’ve loved having Yami Bakura around. Buffy also knows that Joyce would’ve even helped Yami Bakura to get over his being enemies with the Pharaoh (aka Yami Yugi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Tattoos and Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: tattoos, markings, writing on skin

Inspired by the scene in the Season 4 episode Restless where Willow paints a Sapphic poem in Greek on Tara’s back…

Lying on her stomach, Buffy does her best to keep from flinching or crying out when the soft bristles of the brush touch the pale skin of her exposed back, starting at the top where the shoulders are. A familiar voice laced with an accent that’s either Arabic or Egyptian whispers in her ear to try to stay still. Buffy soon recognizes where she’s heard the voice before — it’s none other than Marik Ishtar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. Christmas Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Buffy spend Christmas together...

Yami spends Christmas with Buffy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	11. Yami and Tara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami and Tara get together and help each other out...

Tara gets together with Yami and helps him to control his Shadow powers.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	12. Time to Duel

The hell goddess Glorificus gets the shock of her life when Yami shows up and challenges her to a duel. However, Glorificus has no idea what the game of Duel Monsters is all about..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	13. Yami Marik Vs The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren, Jonathan and Andrew (aka the Trio) find themselves in over their heads when they’re trapped by none other than Yami Marik..

Warren, Andrew and Jonathan (aka the Trio) find themselves in some trouble when they are suddenly trapped by none other than Yami Marik, the dark side of Marik Ishtar..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	14. Buffy vs Dartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy challenges Dartz to a battle, and he accepts..

The showdown between Buffy and Dartz begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. Buffy and Seto Kaiba Vs Ted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted Buchanan (the robotic title character from the Season 2 episode **Ted** finds himself being challenged to a battle by Buffy and her boyfriend Seto Kaiba..

Buffy challenges Ted (the robot from the Season 2 episode **Ted** ) to a battle with some help from her boyfriend Seto Kaiba..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. Maximillion Pegasus Vs The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren, Andrew and Jonathan learn the hard way why it is never a good idea to take on Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the game called Duel Monsters...

The Trio finds themselves in over their heads when Maximillion Pegasus shows up and uses his Millennium Eye on them. As a result, not only do they forget all about their plans for taking over Sunnydale, but also challenging the Slayer Buffy Summers to a battle and defeating her. When Warren, Andrew and Jonathan ask him why he did what he did to them, Pegasus explains the reason why. Much to the shock of Jonathan, Warren and Andrew, Buffy happens to be Pegasus’s niece..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	17. Hank Summers Vs Maximillion Pegasus

When Hank Summers takes on Maximillion Pegasus for Buffy and Dawn, Max has the support of Dawn and Buffy, who are confident that he will win, as they dislike their father for not being there for them when they needed him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	18. Kaiba and Vampire Buffy: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba is a vampire, and chooses Buffy for his mate..

One night in Los Angeles, Buffy learns the hard way that not all humans deserve to be saved or are worth saving when Kaiba rescues her from a group of five gangbangers that are intent on raping her. After Kaiba feeds on four of the gangbangers and enslaves one, thus saving Buffy’s life, he sees Buffy has nowhere else to go, and that her friends have abandoned her. So, he makes Buffy an offer: come with him and learn that not all of humanity in the world is good and deserves to be rescued, or go back to her life of loneliness. Buffy accepts his offer, having decided to be on his side, and then asks him to sire her. Kaiba gladly does, but makes sure to take it nice and slow (but not too slow).

Eventually, Buffy soon realizes that she had been naive in believing that all of humanity should be saved from vampires and demons, and sees that there are monsters out there in human form who commit crimes simply because they like to do so. With that, Buffy tells Kaiba that she has made up her mind to be an ethical vampire, just like himself, and Kaiba replies with, “How I can refuse such an idea with you beside me, my dear Buffy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	19. Lost in the Shadows

AU. Inspired by the song Lost in the Shadows (The Lost Boys) by Lou Gramm. Warren finds himself alone, with no Jonathan or Andrew. However, Yami, a vampire hero, finds him, and before Warren knows it, he finds himself swept up in a world he never thought could exist when the sun goes down and the night falls..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


	20. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. The Trio finds themselves in over their heads when they face off against none other than Yami Yugi..

Warren realized that none of his technology (such as the Cerebral Dampener or the Freeze Ray, for example) would work when it came to Yami, who had what they called “Shadow powers”. Not even a gun — especially the kind with silver bullets — would stand a chance against the 5,000-year-old former Pharaoh. And with Andrew and Jonathan out of the picture — as they were currently chained to Yami’s throne and wearing what, to Warren, looked like slave collars around their necks — it looked as though Warren was on his own.

Yami sat on his throne, a smug smile adorning his face; his amethyst gaze was currently locked on the mortal known as Warren Mears. He had to admit, if he’d known how much fun having two servants would be, he would’ve gotten to Andrew and Jonathan long before Warren ever did. Plus, the five-foot-long chains attached to the collars worn by Jonathan and Andrew were a big help, too.

“What have you done to Andrew and Jonathan, Yami?” Warren said angrily. “Give them back to me!”

Yami shook his head, smiling still. “It’s too late, Warren; Andrew and Jonathan are mine now.” His smile grew bigger as he drank in the look of horror on Warren’s face. “But don’t worry, Warren. I’ll take good care of them.”

As if to drive home the point, Yami reached down and patted Andrew and Jonathan on their heads as if they were dogs, and they looked up at him with a worshipful gaze in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	21. Yami, Andrew and the Video Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew shows Yami the video camera (also known as the camcorder) and how it works..

Yami smiled at Andrew’s puzzled expression. “I must say, Andrew, I am very grateful for all that time you spent teaching me about these inventions you humans cook up — especially these still-motion devices you call ‘cameras’. Plus, this device you call a ‘camcorder’ can be kind of cool, too.”

Andrew blinked a little. He had no idea that Yami — a 5,000-year-old former Pharaoh — was so interested in things besides the game of Duel Monsters, namely inventions like cameras and camcorders. But then he realized that Yami needed him in order to learn about the modern world — the world that was so different from the one Yami knew five thousand years ago..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	22. Yami Yugi Vs The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. The Master (Heinrich Joseph Nest) gets what he calls the “shock of his unlife” when he encounters none other than Yami Yugi himself..

When Heinrich Joseph Nest (The Master) encounters Yami Yugi one night, he loses. However, Yami being the ethical vampire he is, he simply drains the Master dry of his crimson life-force before sending Heinrich to the Shadow Realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	23. Yami and Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia realizes that Yami is a bigger enigma than she first thought..

Eyes the loveliest shade of amethyst. Hair shaped like lightning bolts and in colors of red, yellow and black. An aura surrounding him that shouts “I am Pharaoh, son of Ra, and I deserve respect”, which is especially evident when he walks down the hallway at Sunnydale High, and even the bullies are unable to use their usual insults on him. And — now comes the best part in Cordelia’s perspective — the trademark smirk on that handsome face he has, which is something that even the girls can all too readily testify to..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	24. Maximillion Pegasus vs Ted Buchanan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the age-old battle of magic vs science — but who comes out on top this time is the question on even Buffy’s mind..

AU. Set during the Season 2 episode **Ted**. Buffy gets some help in taking down the robot version of her mother’s boyfriend Ted Buchanan — namely, her uncle Maximillion Pegasus..

Pegasus calls Ted out on his behavior in regards to Buffy, and Ted is surprised when Pegasus informs him, “I will not stand for you treating my niece Buffy as though she’s a child from the 1950s. Get with the program, Ted; this is the 90’s. Contrary to what you think, the 1950s are over, and almost nobody wears poodle skirts anymore except for when it’s a Halloween costume.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	25. Yami Yugi Vs Parker Abrams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a battle between Yami Yugi and Parker Abrams! Who will win — a 5,000-year-old former Pharaoh, or the college student who’s also a heartbreaker with the girls..?

Parker Abrams learns the hard way what it means to lose the game of love when Yami Yugi comes along and “steals” away his conquests. Parker is even more shocked when he sees Yami Yugi and a few other students playing a different game — namely, the game of Duel Monsters (as he has never heard of Duel Monsters before)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated as usual.. :)


	26. Atem Vs Tucker Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Season 3 episode The Prom. What happens when Tucker Wells runs into none other than the 5,000-year-old Pharaoh Atem?

Tucker couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His pack of hellhounds were lying there dead in front of him, and behind them was none other than the enigmatic 5,000-year-old Pharaoh Atem himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	27. Mai vs Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. When Harmony picks on Cordelia one too many times, Mai steps in and defends Cordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Season 2 episode **Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered**..

AU. Set after Season 2’s Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. Mai steps in and defends Cordelia when Harmony picks on Cordelia..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	28. Yami Vs Ethan Rayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Season 3 episode **Band Candy**. Ethan Rayne meets up with none other than Yami..

Ethan couldn’t help but look at Yami as though seeing him for the first time. Not only was Yami actually 5,000 years old (in contrast to the 16-year-old Ethan **thought** he was), he also had what the vampires and demons referred to as “Shadow Magic”. And from Ethan’s perspective, that meant that whatever dark spell a warlock would attempt to cast on Yami wouldn’t work at all, especially if Yami had cast a protection spell on himself, thus preventing either dark or any other kind of magic from working on him.

 _“It really pays having Shadow Magic,”_ Yami had said to Ethan once. When Ethan thought about it now, he realized that Yami had a point there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	29. Dracula Vs Yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dracula meets Yami..?

AU. Set after **Buffy vs. Dracula**. Yami and Dracula engage in a battle — which Yami takes to the Shadow Realm, much to Dracula’s surprise (as he has heard of the Shadow Realm and the Hellmouth vampires that had been sent there by Yami after they lost to him in a battle)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	30. America Will Always Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, Kaiba, Giles, Xander and Willow remember September 11, 2001 (now known as Patriot Day and the Day of Reflection)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter; hope you liked reading it as much as I did making photomanips for it.. :)

 

Buffy, Kaiba, Giles, Willow and Xander knew what day it was. It was September 11, 2017. Sixteen years ago, the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center had been burned to the ground by two airplanes that had been hijacked by terrorists.

Buffy looked up at Kaiba. “If those terrorists think they can make lose our fighting spirit and run away, then they are wrong, Seto.” Her voice was clear and full of conviction. “America will grow strong again. She will rebuild. And she will fight back.”

Kaiba smiled tearfully down at Buffy and squeezed her hand. “And I will be there for you, Buffy,” he replied. “We’ll all help you if you need it.”

Now it was Buffy’s turn to have a tearful smile cross her face. She knew Kaiba was right about her.

They would never forget that day, or the people that gave their own lives in order to save those of others.

_America is not divided_   
_Our enemies, they will be stopped_   
_’Cause we the people are united_   
_And still one nation under God_

_(Chorus:)_  
 _So raise the banner, called Old Glory_  
 _Let us join our fellow man_  
 _History will write the story_  
 _America will always stand_  
~Randy Travis, **America Will Always Stand**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
